Silver Purity, Crimson Blood
by Sugarlatte
Summary: Eve always had the same dream since she's a little girl. In her dream, a boy with crimson hair called for her help. One day, she received a beautiful little mirror from Allegro. The boy who appeared in her dream, is trapped on the mirror! Some people who after the mirror, chased Eve. Eve had no other choice, but to solve the mysteries surrounding the boy, Elsword!
1. Prologue : My Dream

**Silver Purity, Crimson Blood**

Prologue : My Dream

**Sugar : This is my new story! X3 I gave up to the Nightmare story, sorry for everybody that liked that story ( _ _**lll**) I'M REALY REALY SORRY! QAQ PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *bows down* DX**

**Everybody else : -,- So what will this story be? **

**Sugar : IN THIS STORY I MADE SOMETHING DIFFERENT! X3 EVE IS THE MAIN CHAR! XD**

**Eve : What? OAO**

**Aisha : QAQ YOU HATE ME SUGAR!?**

**Sugar : No! -.- It's just that… TODAY EVE IS IN INDONESIAAAA! XD So I'll… Be playing Eve and abandon my EM! X3**

**Aisha : QAQ**

**Chika : I'll also… Abandon my WS a little ._.**

**Rena : CHIKA YOU'RE SO MEAN! QAQ**

**Chika : -,-**

**Sugar : -.- Well? On to the story! X3**

**Elsword = Rune Slayer (he's that AWESOME! X3)**

**Eve = Code Battle Seraph**

**Aisha = Elemental Master **

**Rena = Wind Sneaker**

**Raven = Reckless Fist**

**Chung = Iron Paladin**

**Ara = Sakra Devanam**

**Sugar : Oh, and Eve's not wearing the Battle Seraph's clothes. She had emotions and she didn't had the blue orb and the crown :3 Just a normal girl until I type she had those things! X3**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I stood there, near a cliff. Until someone yelled to me. "Help me…" the voice said. I don't know where the person is. I just looked around. Then, some gust of wind and light charged at me. "Kya!" I yelled a little when the strong gust of wind strikes me. Then, the light strikes at me. I can't see anything, it's white everywhere.

**SWISH!**

The light faded and I can see everything. I stood… No, I'M FLYING! In a place I don't know where… The background is black. There are many little boxes that glowing blue. There is a few meters ground flying in the air. On the ground, a red haired boy lay there. He wears a red colored T shirt that revealed his stomach and white trouser. That boy tied with chains on his arms and feet. "Please help me, Eve…" he said. What? How did he know my name? "Who are you? How can I help?" I ask. He smiled even though I can see he's suffering.

"Soon, we'll meet. Just you wait. On that time, everything will be revealed."

"Wha-Wait! When is that!? Who are you!? How did you kno-" I can't completed my sentence. Darkness had taken over my vision. Then, I wake up with tears running down from my eyes.

"Just who are you?"

* * *

**Sugar : Nyanyanyanya~ Eve is so cuteee~~! X3 *playing Elsword***

**Everybody except Eve and Elsword : WE'RE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! QAQ**

**Sugar : *stop playing* All of you just need to wait! -,-**

**Eve : What a dream… ._.**

**Elsword : I'm tied... With so much chains… ._.**

**Chika : Sugar! My Eve is so cute! XD**

**Sugar : This story may be… More longer and more advanced than the Death at Night! X3 Before the Death at Night coming to and end, this story maybe so slow on update ._. 'Coz school is coming up… QAQ**

**Chika : REVIEW AND SUGAR WILL BE MORE CHEERED UP! XD**


	2. The Mirror

**Silver Purity, Crimson Blood**

Chapter 1 : The Mirror

**Sugar : Here's an update! XD Thanks for the review~! X3**

**Chika : So fast! OAO**

**Sugar : OwO**

**Everybody else : -,-**

**Sugar : Well, looks like people liked this story~ X3**

**Everybody else : Can you please on with the story? -.-**

**Sugar : Tch, fine! DX Opens the curtains, Chika!**

**Chika : Why are you always making me your slave!? Q.Q *opens the curtains***

* * *

**Eve's POV**

That dream again… I always had that dream from when I'm small. I don't know why, am I being cursed or something? I get up from my bed and go to the bathroom. I took off my pink pajamas and take a shower. After that, I wear my blue colored high school uniform. Yes, I'm just a normal high schooler student. I live by my own on a little apartment in Ruben. I eat a bread and grabbed my black colored bag. "I'm leaving." I said. Of course, no answer. I walked outside and shut the door behind me. Without me noticing, a whisper answered my words.

_Have a good day Eve…_

"So x = y+…" the teacher, Vanessa, explained the lesson. Yeah, mathematics. I'm not good at every lesson. There's nothing special about me. I sighed a little. "Just another normal school day…" I whispered.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere near Feita…**

**Normal POV**

"L-LENTO THIS IS-! SOMETHING URGENT HAD COME UP!"A boy with black hair and glasses, yelled at a tall man who is forging a sword. "What is it Allegro?" Lento said. "This! I found this at the Underground Chapel!" Allegro said. He takes out a beautiful, little mirror. It had golden ornaments on it edges. "No one dares to go to the Underground Chapel. Then, who owned this mirror?" Lento said. "Oh, maybe my friend owned this!" Allegro said. "Your 'friend'?" Lento raised an eyebrow. "Yes! She's a girl I know well!" Allegro said happily…

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Eve's apartment…**

**Eve's POV**

Sigh… I hated my boring life. I opened the fridge and takes out a curry powder. Yep, I'll make curry for dinner. 15 minutes later, when the curry is ready, the door bell rings.

**Ding Dong!**

"Coming!" I said and opened the door. "A-Allegro!?" my eyes widened. He's my closest friend from when I'm still a little girl. "Eve! Long time no see!" Allegro said and shakes my hand. "Yeah! Come in!" I said and we sits down on the sofa. "Eve, there's something I want to tell you." Allegro said and opened his brown backpack. "What's it?" I ask, looking curious. He takes out a little, golden mirror. "Whoa, it's beautiful!" I said. "Huh? It's not yours?" Allegro asked me. "Of course not! How can I had a golden mirror?" I said, still mesmerized by the mirror. "Oh well, I found this at the Underground Chapel. I don't know who owned this, so you can keep it then!" Allegro said. "Really!? Aww~ Thanks Allegro!" I cheered and hugged Allegro. "Yeah, keep it, Eve. I'll be going!" Allegro said. "Bye~!" I waved at him when he walked outside.

"Lucky~ Allegro is so nice!" I said happily. It's nine o'clock now, and I had prepared to go to sleep. I grabbed the mirror while rolling happily on my pink colored bed. "It's beautiful…" I said. No matter how many times I had stared at this mirror, I still mesmerized by it's beauty.

_"__Well, the mirror is beautiful, but I think I'm not!"_

"WHA-!?" my eyes widened. There's a voice coming from the mirror!? I dropped the mirror on the bed and backed a little from the bed. The mirror glowed brightly, it even sparkling. When it had stopped glowing and sparkling, I can see a person on the mirror. It's not me, it's a boy! A boy with crimson hair in my dream!

"You! You are the one in my dream!" I yelled in shock. "Yep, I'm Elsword. Nice too meet you!" the bo-I mean Elsword, takes out his hand. I face palmed myself. "Yeah, right, we can't shakes our hand." Elsword sighed. "How can you inside the mirror? I mean, you are a human, right? How did you-" "Wow, wow, calm down Eve, I don't even know why." he said. "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" I screamed. "I don't know! Okay? Let me explain first!" Elsword sighed. I nodded and grabbed the mirror, makes my face closer to him. I sit down on my bed and listened to Elsword.

"As I say, I'm Elsword. I don't know how but when I first opened my eyes, I'm in this mirror. I don't know anything before that. I just know that, the one that can help me solve the mysteries surrounding me is YOU! Eve!" Elsword pointed at me. My eyes widened, "I WHAT!?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Shadow Forest, Elder…**

**? POV**

I closed my golden compass. "My, looks like a rare treasure had come up~!" I said in sing sang tune. "I should get it before someone else~! Is it some expensive necklace? Oh~ I can't wait~!" I said and running towards Ruben.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Bethma Lake, Bethma…**

**? POV**

"GO AWAY, YOU LOW LIFE KOMODOS!" I shouted and swings my blade. Without mercy, I killed those komodos who gets on my way. Then I feel something… "It comes from Ruben. What happen?" I said and walked towards Ruben.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Altera Plains, Altera Island…**

**? POV**

"Charon, Persephone, you feel it?" I asked my two nasod servant. "Yes, princess." Persephone answered. "Something happened in Ruben… What happen? I feel something weird…" I said, curious. "PROTO! Let's go to Ruben!" I ordered my servant that talented on battle. "Yes princess."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Underground Garden, Feita…**

**? POV**

"Something happened in Ruben, nature said that to me." I said and lowered my green colored bow. "Well, let's go there, then." my friend with blonde hair said. "Right, let's go!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Hope Bridge, Velder…**

**? POV**

I closed my magic book. "This feeling… What happened in Ruben?" I said to myself. I grabbed my staff and cast some spell. "Well, I can teleport to Ruben, that will be much faster than walking." I said and teleported to Ruben.

* * *

**Sugar : Yep, that's it for chapter 1! X3**

**Chika : So many "? POV" ._.**

**Sugar : Anybody that can guess who are those people with "? POV" can hugs their favorite character! XD Guess those people and tell me who is your fav character by review! X3 And remember, one person guessed for one "? POV" and hugs one character! XP**

**Eve : I'm so confused with the story ._.**

**Elsword : This is a mystery fanfic Eve, of course Sugar wanted to make people confused and curious -,-**

**The rest of the Elgang : WE DIDN'T APPEAR! QAQ**

**Sugar : Some of you appeared but you didn't recognize it -.-**

**Elgang : WHAT!? Q.Q**

**Sugar : That's it for chapter 1! Review readers! XD**


	3. The Treasure Hunter Amelia

**Silver Purity, Crimson Blood**

Chapter 2 : The Treasure Hunter Amelia

**Sugar : Here I am! Thanks for Kat Neko953, Arisa2342, Seraphic Mayumi-Chan, Tsurara-Oikawa Chan and RubyCrusade for the reviews, favorites, and follows! X3 Here's an update! :D And I had edited the prologue and the first chapter~! It's more descriptive now! And some false grammar had been edited too! XD Thanks for the constructive criticism Ruby! X3**

**Chika : Ruby is now her Onee-chan ._.**

**Everybody else : WHUT!? O.o**

**Sugar : Yep! She gives me some advice and she's nice! XD**

**Chika : You even called me when I'm eating breakfast -_-**

**Sugar : Sorry, I'm to excited! X3 Ruby liked this, yeah~! XD Hope my other friends liked this too~! :3**

**Everybody else : Can you on with the story? -.-**

**Sugar : Okay -.- But before that~ Tsurara-Oikawa Chan can hug Elsword 'coz she guessed Amelia! XD Yep, Amelia is the one in Shadow Forest~ :3 And Tsurara liked RS! XD NOW HUG HIM! :D**

**Elsword : WHUT!? O.o**

**Tsurara : *enters the room* RS~ :3 *hugs Elsword tightly***

**Sugar : Okay, you can hug him until this chapter's over -w- Oh! And Mayumi-Chan you can hugs Eve 'coz you guessed Apple and Aisha! X3 I think I put to much hint on Apple ._.**

**Mayumi : *enters the room* EVE! X3 *hugs Eve tightly***

**Eve : I CAN'T BREATH! D:**

**Sugar : Okay, let's leave those people -,- On with the story! XD**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I woke up upon my bed. I looked at myself, wearing the same pink pajamas as yesterday. I looked at my desk, the golden mirror is laying there. "So that's not a dream…" I sighed. Actualy, I wants all that happened yesterday was just a dream. But, I can't change what's happening now, I can't change fate.

"Good morning Eve!" "WHOA!" I almost jumped from my bed because of shock. The mirror-I mean, Elsword, is infront of me, flying. He smiled at me from inside the mirror. "Y-You can move!? You even can fly!" I asked, still in shock. "Didn't I tell you that?" Elsword shrugged. I face palmed myself. "Right, I haven't tell you yet." Elsword sighed and rubbed his head. "Haah… Whatever you say." I sighed.

"Wait, What time is it now?" I said and looked at the clock. It's seven o'clock. "OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled in shock and go to the bathroom. "What? School? What time your school starts?" Elsword ask and followed me to the bathroom. "It starts at eight o'clock! AND DON'T COME INSIDE WHILE I'M TAKING A BATH YOU PERV!" I shouted at him and slammed the bathroom door. "Okay, okay…" Elsword sighed and walks away.

After taking a bath, I wear my high school uniform and walked outside. "Finished taking a bath?" Elsword asked me. I nodded and grabs my bag. "I'm leaving" I said and runs towards the door. "Wow, wait a minute. I'm going with you!" Elsword said. I sighed, "Alright, but don't come out from the bag until I tell you to, okay?" I said. "Yes ma'am!" Elsword smiled.

* * *

**At two PM…**

**Ring… Ring…**

At last, school is over. All of the students rushed outside and go to their home. I walked towards my apartment. But this time, I go through a really quiet road. There's no one except me who's going through this road. I looked at my black colored bag. "Hey, Els, come out now. No one's here." I said. Elsword come out from my bag and fly towards my right shoulder. "Huff… You know, inside your bag is so hot…" Elsword said. "How can you even feel hot?" I face palmed myself. "Dunno. Maybe if this mirror shattered, I'm going to die too." Elsword said. He scratched his head. I sighed and keep on walking. Elsword's keeping his flying pace with my walking pace. He's flying next to my right shoulder. We keep on walking down the road, until…

**SWISH!**

An arrow stucks on the wall on my left side. The arrow missed my head, really really close. I looked at the house on my right side. No one's there, then who released this arrow? "My~ Look at this, a golden mirror that can fly? This must be really really rare~" someone said. I looked at the roof. There's a young elfen woman with short blonde hair. She had a bow on her left hand that looks like an ancient bow. She wears a golden crown on her head that glowed brightly. She wears a top piece that revealing her stomach and shoulders. On her arms there are so many jewelleries that glowed brightly. She wears a white trouser with brown belt on her waist. And she wears a dark brown boots. "Oh my~ I didn't see you there, little girl~" the elfen woman giggled. "Hey, who are you? Using weapons in the village is a criminal, you know?" I said to her.

"I'm the Wind Shooter, Amelia~ I'm a treasure hunter, so just call me Treasure Hunter Amelia~ I'm looking for treasures, and I thought you are one, too!" she said with a sing sang tune. "I'm not a treasure, and this mirror is not a treasure, too! Now, go away!" I shouted. I'm mad at her, really. Who does she thing she is? Throwing an arrow all of a sudden, and then quips me. I CAN'T STAND PEOPLE LIKE HER! "Fufufufu~ You must gave it to me~" Amelia said with a sing sang tune again. "I'm not going to give it to you!" I yelled at her. "You must, or else…" Amelia's voice turned into a heavy tone. She smiled devily at me and grips her bow tightly.

**"****GUIDE ARROW!"**

Amelia shoots three homing arrows that headed towards me. I put Elsword inside my bag as fast as I could. "Eve, RUN!" Elsword screams. I run as fast as I could towards my home. "Run, you little girl!" Amelia laugh maniacaly. She's scary when she's mad. Not long after I run, I found a crossroad. One to the right, and one to the left. Because I'm in panic, I don't remember where to go. So I veer to the left. But then, I found a dead end. "Uh oh…" I gulped. "Eve, the arrows are coming!" Elsword yelled. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the arrows to pierce me. But, it never came.

When I opened my eyes, Amelia is infront of me. "Now, you see what can I do to you. Give me the mirror and you'll be safe." she said while takes out her right hand. I takes out the mirror, looking at Elsword. "Give me a second." I said and turned around. Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, you have one minute!" she said and turned around too. "What should I do!?" I whispered at Elsword. "Wait, I had an idea. Close your eyes." he said. I sighed and closed my eyes. Even though I closed my eyes, I can see light coming from the mirror.

I can feel my body flying… Wait, FLYING!? I opened my eyes. And I see… Myself flying in the air! My body covered by light, and I could see Amelia looks shocked. When the light faded, my clothes are gone. Now I'm wearing some cool clothes! **( I can't describe Battle Seraph clothes XD )**I had a virtual crown that glowed blue on my head, or is it real? There is a blue orb shining on my forehead. And there are two flying drones, one black and one white. The black one is on my left side while the white one is on my right side. Looks like they are robots. Then, I landed on the ground smoothly.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Amelia shouted in shock. "Um, I don't know. And I thought that an elf shouldn't curse?" I said. "Meh, whatever. Looks like you want to fight me." Amelia said and prepared her bow. "Hey, Els, whatever you did, what should I do!?" I whispered at Elsword. No answer. Then I looked back. The mirror is laying on the ground. I grabs it and looked closely. The mirror relfected my face, no sign of Elsword. I sighed and put it on the bag which was laying on the ground. Really Els, what are you planning to do? I don't know how to fight!

**SWISH!**

An arrow stuck on the wall on my right side. It almost hit my head. "Enough! Let's fight! If I win, you'll hands me the mirror. If I loose, I'll be gone." Amelia said. I gulped and nodded. Seriously, I don't even know why I agreed with her chalenge. Amelia grinned. "Hiah!" three arrows coming to my direction, but I dodge it.

**"****PARTICLE RAY!"**

I yelled and pointed my hands at Amelia. A laser beam, I think, came out from my hand and pierced Amelia's left hand. "Khuh, not bad." Amelia smirked even though her left hand's bleeding. "Now, take this!" Amelia jumps towards me.

**"****HUMMING WIND!"**

Some gust of wind strikes me. "Hyaa!" I cried when I'm blowed to the wall. Amelia grinned. I gets up on my feet, gasping for air. "Still not enough, eh? Well, prepare to loose now!" Amelia yelled and jumped backwards.

**"****AERO TORNADO!"**

"WAAAAH!" I cried loudly. I'm trapped inside a giant wind sphere. My body hurts so much, I can even cry. When the wind sphere faded, I fell to the ground, hardly. "Now, will you submit that you loose to me? Then I can be gone." Amelia giggled. I get up on my feet again, huffing and puffing. And then I glared at her. "What? Still wants more?" she smirked at me. Then I said some words, almost like whisper. "E-El…"

**"****EL CRYSTAL SPECTRUM"**

Some kind of symbol appeared infront of me. There are four symbols. I choose the white one that shaped triangle. "_Spectrum Mode selected"_ I heard someone speaking, I think it's the system. I didn't care and takes out my hand towards Amelia, still gasping for air. "What are you gonna do?" Amelia prepared her bow. I just said some words.

**"****GIGA STREAM!"**

Three large beams striked towards Amelia. "UWAAAAHH!" she yelled out loud. When the beams disappeared, Amelia fell to the ground. "Y-You win… I'll g-go…" she said and stands on her feet. She takes out her right hand to the air, and some gust of wind and leafage circle her body. When the leafage disappeared, she had gone. I sighed and fell on my knees.

"What the hell happened? I didn't even know how can I do those attacks." I said. Light surrounding me, and my clothes changed to the blue uniform. "Whatever happened, I really wanted to go home." I said. I stood on my feet, grabs my bag, and walks home. "Hey, Els. If you have returned, tell me how can you do that, okay?" I whispered.

This had became a long day to me.

* * *

**Sugar : FINISHED CHAPTER 2! XD This is the longest chapter I had ever write! O.o I'M SO TIRED! X3 **

**Chika : If you're tired, how can you still yelling? -,-**

**Eve : I turned into a Battle Seraph ._.**

**Elsword : Where the hell did I go? D:**

**Sugar : That will be revealed next chapter! :3 *looks at Eve and Elsword* Wait a minute, where are Tsurara and Mayumi? O.o**

**Everybody else : They had gone -.-**

**Sugar : Nah, whatever. Here are my answer! XD**

**Kat Neko953 : **Here is an update! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter OwO

**RubyCrusade : **Thanks for the constructive criticism! X3 Here's an update! :D

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan : **You had hugged RS! X3 Are you happy? XD

**Seraphic Mayumi-Chan : **You had a terrifying skill on guessing O.o Well, you are right! XD And you had hugged Eve, happy? OwO

**Arisa2342 : **Poor? Why are they poor? O.o Well, Elsword looks much mature here, I think X3

**Sugar : Oh, and how's the cover? I made it by myself you know! XD**

**Everybody else : Don't care -,- Review readers! :D**


	4. Elsword

**Silver Purity, Crimson Blood**

Chapter 3 : Elsword

**Sugar : Hiya~ I'm back~ Sorry for the long wait! :D School sucks... =w=  
**

**Eve : So.. What will it be in this chapter? -,-**

**Sugar : Elsword meet with someone when he disappeared from the mirror, but then returned back to the mirror. On the way to her home with Elsword, Eve meet with Aisha!  
**

**Aisha : Yay~! :D**

**Eve : ... =,=**

**Elsword : Please don't do anything to me again... O_\**

**Everybody else : ... ._.**

**Sugar : ... Okay.. ._. Oh yeah, from now on, Chika won't be appearing in all of my stories, okay? :3 Without further ado, chapter begin! :D**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"You wake up finally..." someone said.

"Heh, of course. You're here..." I said, and look around. I'm in this place, again, laying on the ground with chains on my arms and feet. By this place I mean this weird place, Henir Time and Space.

"Are you an idiot? What are you thinking you're doing!? Transferring your magic to that girl and controlling her mind on your own will!? Your power will be used to much!" he said to me with an angered tone. Yeah, that someone is him. This silver haired man with unknown face because his mask. His clothes is full of chains and padlock.

"So what, Glaive? That's because that annoying Amelia came out of nowhere and do this and that!" I said irritated. "Just... Don't do that ever again..." Glaive sighed. "No! I won't stop! I'll find out who I really am! Even if I had to do that for a hundred times! I will!"

"You won't want to know who you really am... I won't tell you either..." Glaive said with a serious tone. Then he disappeared from thin air.

"... Fine then. I'll find out myself..."

I stand up and walked towards a huge mirror not so far from me. Well, I'm lucky that these chains aren't so tight. I touched the glass of the mirror and casted some spell.

_"Speculum sanctus, fac mihi futurum est quis..."_

The mirror glowed brightly, then I can see Eve's room...

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I'm changing into my school uniform, when a bright light came from behind me. I take a peek at the mirror. "E-Elsword!?" I almost screamed. He's there, inside the mirror. "Where the hell had you been all this time!?" I yelled. Elsword look puzzled. "Huh? I only had gone for minutes..."

"NO! IT'S ALREADY A DAY!" I shouted out loud. "Gheh!? Well, sorry then!" Elsword scratched his head. I sighed, and go to the dining room with Elsword following me. I grabbed a slice of bread and eat it. "What the hell did you do to me yesterday?" I asked him.

"Well, I transferred my magic to you and controlled your mind to use it. Sorry if it make you puzzled..." he hang his head down. "It's okay, we're saved by that anyway..." I sighed. "Alright, let's go to school!" I said cheerfully and put Elsword inside my bag, and headed to school.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere near Elder Village...**

**?'s POV**

"Hah... I cast the wrong spell again... Now I have to walk on foot from Bethma to Elder..." I sighed irritably. "Oh well, Elder had many magic items anyway. So why don't I just enjoy this misfortune~?" I said and walked cheerfully to Elder Village.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Hah... School sucks..." I sighed. I and Elsword are on our way to go home, it's already afternoon. "... Hey, Eve..." Elsword whispered. "What?"

"Remember when I said 'I don't know how but when I first opened my eyes, I'm in this mirror. I don't know anything before that. I just know that, the one that can help me solve the mysteries surrounding me is you'? ... I lied. I'm in a place where you always see in your dream. That place is called Henir Time and Space. Since I'm a child, I had always been isolated here, with chains on my arms and feet. I don't know who I'm, and there's this person named Glaive who's always watching over me in this place. Looks like he knew who I'm, so I asked him so many times, but he won't tell me anything. Then he made this golden edged mirror here, and with some magic spell, I can see the outside world and controlled this mirror. I just... Want to meet someone who I can trust to help me find out about who I really am. So many people I had met, but they are so selfish, they wanted to sell this mirror. And then... I meet you, and you are so kind that you helped me. I think I can trust you, that's why... I tell you this truth... I'm sorry, it looks like I'm with you just to make use of you, right?" Elsword explained.

"... I see... Well, come to think of it. After I meet you, I never had any of those dreams again. Oh well, Elsword..." I sighed. "Yes?"

"Thanks for trusting me. I'll help you with whatever I can do. And I don't think that you're making use of me! Since you came, my boring life changed, and that's what I want! Thanks for changing my life Els!" I smiled at him. I can see he's blushing and he turned around. "S-Stop praising me!" he said. I just giggled a bit, and we continued to walk home.

"AH! COME TO THINK OF IT! I HAVE TO HELP ECHO WITH HER EXPERIMENTATION!" I just remembered a thing. "Geez, alright. Where's this Echo?" Elsword sighed. "She's in Elder Village. Let's go!" I run towards Elder Village. "W-Wait! Not so fast! Slow down will 'ya!?" Elsword shouted while following me as fast as he could. "Hehe, since I'm a kid, I'm really good at running you know~" I smirked.

* * *

Finally, we arrived at Elder Village. To be exact, the Elder's Alchemist House. Yep, Echo is an alchemist just like Allegro. "S-Sorry I'm late~!" I said, still panting because of running so fast. A white haired small girl turned around from her desk which is full of crafting materials. She sighed while taking out her lollipop from her pocket and licks it.

"Geez, took you long enough, Eve." she said a bit irritated. "Sorry~ I'll help you now! Tell me what should I do!" I insisted. "Well, I wanted to make a 'Lolli Machine'! A machine which can produce lollipops as much as you want~" Echo said and starts to imagining her swimming in a lollipop pool. "Kinda... Weird, but alright, I'll help you!" I said. I had already put Elsword in my bag and tell him not to come out, so it'll be okay.

After an hour, we finished the machine. "Right, the next thing to do is to put all the ingredients to make a lollipop! Ruve Herb, Water, Stella's Powder Mix, El Bead or whatever it is..." Echo remembered the ingredients to make a lollipop. "Oh! Isn't this Ruve Herbs? There are so many of them! Let me put it in the machine!" I said and put the Ruve Herbs inside the machine. I do the same to the other ingredients

"Uhm... All of the ingredients are already in. Alright, I'll turn on this machine." Echo said and pulled a switch.

**BEEEP!**

The machine released a strange sound and then a lot of lollipops came out from the machine. "YAY~! LOLLIPOP PARTY~!" Echo said happily. "W-Well then Echo, I'll take my leave..." I said nervously and sneaked outside. Leaving Echo with her beloved lollipops.

"She really is a lollipop's lover..." Elsword sighed while coming out from my bag. "Yeah, but she really is a genius alchemist in such a young age." I said. "Yeah..." Elsword nodded. We walked towards Ruben.

* * *

**?'s POV**

"Uwah! I'm wandering of to much! Now I should go to Ruben!" I said panicked. I take out my staff and magic book, and take a deep breath.

_"Distantia nihil est enim animae liberum!"_

I casted my spell. Then I teleported away to Ruben.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

We had arrived at my house. "Els, dinner is ready." I said to Elsword. "Just eat already, I can't eat, remember?" he said. Ah, that's right. Why am I started to think that Elsword is an important person to me? Ah, geez! I can't get rid of these thoughts!

_"Dimitte ergo me ad destinatum pervenire volui!"_

"Huh? Did you heard some strange words?" I asked Elsword. Before we could react, something fell from above me and fell on top of me. "Ouchie~" I heard someone said. "Ugh... Whoever you're, GET OFF ME!" I said, irritated. "I-I'm sorry!" the person said and get off of me. I get up and stare at the person. A girl with purple hair tied into pigtails, wearing a strange clothes. She had a magic staff and a magic book, looks like she's a magician. Damn, even though this girl is short, but she is heavy!

"I'm Aisha, a magician. Sorry that I caused you trouble!" she said nervously. Damn, if she's a magician... Could it be that she's after Elsword!? "Oh.. N-Not a big deal... Hehe..." I tried my best to hide Elsword behind me. "Well, I'm here because I feel something strange coming from Ruben. As if... There's something wrong with the El from Tree of El." she said. "Huh? Really? But I didn't feel anything wrong..." I said, confused. "Hey what is that behind you?" Aisha asked. Damn! Elsword! "Uh? A flying mirror?" Aisha grabbed Elsword and take a good look of it.

"A PERSON IS IN IT!?" she said, shocked. But right after that, it looks like she noticed something. "Hey..." she said. "W-What..?" I answered nervously.

"I think... This boy in this mirror had something to do with my strange feeling. Looks like... This boy... Also had something to do with the El from The Tree of El..."

* * *

**Sugar : Yes! Finished chapter 3~ :3**

**Aisha : I APPEARED! :D**

**Elsword : WHO AM I!? D:**

**Eve : More mysteries... ._.**

**Everybody else : WHERE ARE US!? D:**

**Sugar : Hush! =3= Here's my answer for your reviews, readers! :D**

**Orithia Windbell** : Nee~ Here's an update! :D Hey, I made a new Eve named Florian~ Please add friend~ :3 Oh hey, what about your Orinthia? Sudah level berapa!? XD Back to English! O.o Well, I hope we can meet in the game later! :3

**RubyCrucifix** : Thanks for rooting for me~! :D Here's an update! I hope I had improved a bit more! :3

**Kat Neko983 : **Sorry late update! XD Here's chapter 3, did you enjoy reading this? :3 Els is here so, COME BACK ELS! *grabs Els from the moon and bring him back to the author's room* Woot! XD

**Sugar : Well then, see you later readers! XD**


End file.
